Tainted Ice
by GrayFuckingFullbuster
Summary: What Would you do if your whole world came crashing down on you in the span of two days? This is What Gray Fullbuster Has to face when he catches his lover with another man. Will his heart fix itself over time or will he forever stay as Tainted Ice. NatsuXGray. Yaoi.


Hey, GrayFuckingFullbuster here. Welcome to Tainted Ice a NatsuXGray Fic.

This isn't my first story, But it is my first story on this account, so please be nice~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Fairy Tail or it's characters. If I did there would be a lot more Gratsu in it.

Enjoy~!

* * *

It was our Anniversary... Our Fucking anniversary! and he had to go and do that to me... Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. you see Natsu and me had been going out for 3 years and it was our anniversary so I wanted to do something special for him. I spent all day preparing for it, Setting up dinner and planning out the rest of the evening. He had been calling me most of the day, I would pick up saying I was busy,then proceed to tell him I love him and that I would call him later. This continued for a few hours. I had finally Finished everything when it hit me. He hadn't called in a while now, so i decided to call him and tell him to come over to my place for a surprise. He didn't pick up._ strange... Natsu never ignores my phone calls... _I thought to myself. I waited a half an hour before I called him again. Same result. I was getting nervous. _what if he has been kidnapped! Oh god What the fuck should I do?! _

I frantically paced around in my living room. _Argh that's it I'm GPSing his phone! _It didn't take long for my phone to pin-point where his was and to my surprise it wasn't moving._ Ookaay. That's weird he usually hates that part of town, so why is he just standing there... unless he dropped his phone, which I doubt, Because I bought it for him on our last anniversary... okay now I'm scared... _I quickly grabbed a jacket and bolted it out the door. My lovers life could be on the line here, Because no member of Fairy Tail went to that side of town unless they had some one with them, and I knew Natsu wasn't that stupid. It was sabertooth's part of town and the thought of what could be happening to my lover had me sprinting down the streets until I reached the address on my phone.

_okay I'm officially Weird-ed out, why would he be in someones house? _I didn't knock I just walked in because the door was unlocked and I was scared. I stood at the entrance of the house for awhile until something caught my ear. _Is that... Moaning? And why does it sound like Natsu? _My curiosity got the best of me and I followed the noises, But looking back on it now I really shouldn't have done that. The noises lead me to a door. I gulped and gripped the handle and gave it a twist. Nothing could have prepared me for what came next. There on the bed in the room was Natsu, getting fucked by Sting of sabertooth. I gasped and released the handle. Natsu opened his eyes at my gasp and our gazes met.

"Natsu What the FUCK are you doing?! And with sting of all people." I was at a loss for words so I said the first things that came to mind.

"G-Gray I can explain..." He said to me as Sting slowed to stop.

"What is it Natsu? Is your Boyfriend enjoying the show?" Sting said as he gave a thrust into Natsu.

I paled and slowly backed out the door slowly shutting it with me.

" sorry for intruding" I said as I choked back sobs. I didn't even wait to hear if Natsu had an explanation for what I just saw, I ran. I ran out of the building, I ran to someplace I knew I wouldn't be bothered, I Ran home. When I got there I locked all the doors to the outside, Sealed all the windows and Froze then with my strongest ice, I didn't want to see Natsu right now. Once I was satisfied with the sealing on my doors and windows I walked into my room and grabbed the blanket off of my bed and sat in the center of it with the blanket wrapped firmly around me. I glanced around my room for any trace of him that might be there, when I saw it. It was a picture we took as a team after we were frozen in time for seven years. I looked at our smiling faces, Erza, Lucy Wendy, Happy, Charla, Him and myself. But out of all the faces The ones that stood out the most were my own and Natsu's, We were by far smiling the brightest. after all it was the same day we confessed to each other. But that was three years ago.

Tears started to roll down my face at the memory of that day.

_~Flash Back~_

_we were at it again. And this time I actually managed to land a nice hit on him after months of not being able to, what with that stupid clock and feel of his skin on mine sent shivers down my spine and I let my hand linger a little to long on his cheek. he stared at me wide eyed until he smirked at me._

_"what's wrong Fullbuster, Like what you touched?" he said with a smirk._

_I paled. There is no way in hell I would tell him of my feelings, he would just end up using it for blackmail on me later. _

_"Ew Fuck no!" I responded with a matching smirk. I prayed that he wouldn't see through it, and to my luck he didn't or so it seemed._

_"Looks like to me that you did though stripper" He said, Smirk growing._

_I was enraged. he knows that I can't control it yet he said that to me. FUCK him then._

_" Fuck you asshole. Argh I can't see why I love you..." I froze and gasped. Why the fuck did I just say that. Oh god my life is over now. I slowly turned to look at him and to my surprise when I turned around he was right in my face. our noses touching. _

_"What the fuck you shitty Fla-" I never got to finish my sentence as he crashed his lips to mine. I moaned at the pressure and the force he used. soon air became a problem and we pulled just centimeters apart. He smirked at me. _

_"Wow Snowflake, you Taste good" he said as he leaned in for another kiss, but I wouldn't let him.I pulled myself away from him an out of his arms reach. He licked his lips and looked me up and down and to my horror I wasn't wearing my shirt. his eyes paused to scope out my muscled chest then continued their journey north until they meet my eyes. _

_" Why'd you pull away Frostbreath, the fun was just about to start" He said, eyeing me again._

_" What the hell was that, Natsu!" I yelled at him in my embarrassment. He just chuckled and Walked closer. For every one of my steps backwards, he took two forewards, until my back hit a wall. I was about to make a run for it, when I was caged in by his arms._

_"What did it look like Frosty?" He said in a slight purr as he eyed my neck. _

_"Fuck, Natsu get off!" I said in a panicked tone. i knew that he was most likely leading me on so that later he could tell the Whole guild that I, Gray Fullbuster, was gay. I started to push against him, trying to get him off, but he wouldn't budge. _

_"For fucks sake Natsu get o-" I froze as he kissed me again. I looked at his face as he pulled away, his eyes held sadness, fear and... was that longing... no my eyes must have been playing tricks on me. _

_" Are you going to be quiet now Frostbreath or do I have to kiss you again" He said with a small smile on his face. My mind was reeling, So I just nodded hoping he would sense my inner turmoil. _

_"Finally, Now... I don't exactly know how to say this, but... Uh I...uh... Oh Fuck it" He said in an exasperated tone. He then crashed his lips to mine again. I was in shock. What is with him today? I thought to myself. Maybe I died on a mission and My mind is showing me sweet nothings so it will be less painful. _

_He surprised me even more when He pulled back and smiled brightly at me._

_"did you understand what that meant Icicleface?" he asked with a smirk. I could tell I was blushing bright red because of how hot my face felt. I guess he took my reaction and silence as a no because his smirk fell and he ran a hand through his hair._

_" Ah geez... Fine I'll say it... I Love you Ice princess" He said as he looked to the ground. Okay now I know I'm dreaming. I tried pinching my arm... holy fuck... I'm not dreaming... Natsu Dragneel, the most oblivious mage in the world... just said he loved me. My face couldn't get any redder._

_He slowly looked up and met my gaze and moved closer like he was dealing with a scared animal, which I probable looked like as I clawed at the wall behind me Wishing it would swallow me up. But alas to my horror Natsu's body was now flush with mine and my breath hitched. _

_"N-Natsu... Are you being s-serious with me right n-now or are you p-planning to pull a fast one on me" I stuttered out. What the fuck was that! I berated myself. But what he did next brought tears to my eyes. He genteelly Pulled me into an embrace._

_"I love you, Stripper. and I hope you feel the same" He said softly. I carefully hugged him back and nodded not trusting my voice. He smiled brightly at me and I smiled back._

_" Good, because I would have had to kick your ass if you didn't" He said with a smirk. _

_Shortly after that Erza, and the rest of the team showed up, demanding we Take a group picture._

~end flash back~

The longer I thought about it, the more it brought tears to my eyes. He said he loved me, and He goes and does that... Fuck I feel like an idiot for trusting him... The tears finally built up so much that they started to spill over again. I hurt... It hurt so much that it hurt to breath, it hurt to even exist. I sat in my room wrapped up for what seemed like hours until the exhaustion finally got to me and I fell asleep with tears still falling from my eyes.

-The next day-

I awoke to a banging at the front door._ Who the fuck would be here right now... It better not be Natsu... _I slowly unwrapped myself and got to my feet. I shivered at the coldness that instantly wrapped it self around me.

I slowly Made my way to the door and unlocked it through the Ice, Because if it was Natsu I at least had a few seconds grace to get into another room and to seal it off. to my surprise it was Erza and Lucy.

"Gray, uh... Can we come in?" Lucy asked me, but her voice sounded slightly distorted due to the ice layer in the doorway.

"Uh...Yeah hold on, I have to clear the ice that's in here" I said as I broke the ice In the door way. Erza looked at me sadly as if she knew what had happened. I left to break all the ice in the house that was over the windows and sealing the exits, and by the time I got back Erza and Lucy were sitting on the couch in my living room. Erza beckoned me over to sit between herself and Lucy, and there was no way in hell I was defying her.

I took my seat but never looked up from the ground. I felt someones hand on mine and I looked to my left to see that it was Lucy's. _God just go home... I don't want your pity... _I was frustrated, upset and on a lack of sleep. so I cracked.

"What the fuck do you two want?!" I said in a snarl.

Erza sighed. "Gray, Why weren't you at the guild today... Natsu was looking for you" She said in a sad tone, Like she didn't want us to fight. _too late for that... _I thought sarcastically.

" I just didn't want to go in today, Is there a problem with that?" I asked in an exasperated tone. Lucy winced.

"Gray listen... Natsu didn't meanany-" I looked to lucy who was speaking with a look of utter betrayal on my face.

"so...y-you...you knew? that he... he was getting screwed by sting" I said slowly, trying to prevent my voice from cracking, but it didn't help much.

"Gray, We-" Erza started.

"YOU WHAT ERZA?!" I yelled.

"I'll tell you what. You all sat by knowing what was going on but you didn't tell me, me One of you nakama... Get out..." By on the tears were starting to fall.

"Gray-"

"GET OUT OR SO HELP ME I WILL FREEZE YOU TO THE SPOT!" I yelled at them. Erza then stood, knowing that I needed time to myself to think things over, and left. Lucy did the same a few moments later.

"FUCK!" I yelled to myself in side my house. I heard footsteps rushing back towards the door, but it was too late. My magic was out of control, My whole house looked like a giant ice lacrima. I heard yelling for me to open the door and let them in but I didn't move from my spot. This continued for about two hours until they finally gave up and left. this was when I let the pain get to me again.

I crumpled to my knees, holding my face in my hands. _Why... why Natsu... Why did you have to build my hopes and then tear them right back down_. I pulled and tugged at my hair hoping to relieve some of the stress I was feeling._ Make this pain in my chest go away... some one ...anyone help me... _Those were my last thoughts before I passed out.

-a few hours later-

I awoke to someone brushing their hands through my hair.

"Mmmm... Ur?" I said in a groggy voice. I heard a giggle above me.

"Close sweetie... But no dice" Heard the voice say. It sounds like a female and the only female strong enough to get in here is... I shot up almost making our foreheads collide.

"URTEAR?!" I said in shock._ What is she doing here... wait does she know? Shit she probably does... _I looked down at the floor trying to hide the pain behind a mask.

"Gray... I heard what happened..." she said to me sadly. She then pulled me into and embrace trying to calm my fried nerves.

"Gray, Sweetie... I'm so sorry you had to go through that..." She said to me as she started to stroke my hair again. I hugged her back as tightly as I could, Thinking that if I let go she would leave to. I don't want to left behind again... As i thought that the tears started to fall again.

"Shhh... Gray... It's going to get better, You know things can't stay bad for long..." She cooed to me._ I don't know anymore... _We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, Until she finally spoke up while pushing some stray hair from my face.

"Hey, Gray there was a reason other then the Incident for me coming here..." she said slowly.

"Y-yeah... and what was that?" I asked her. she looked to the ground then looked back up to meet my gaze.

"Gray I was asked by Makarov to take you with me somewhere for a few years..." She trailed off. I tilted my head._ Master did that... Okay this can't be good... _

"Gray... he wants you to take a temporary leave from Fairy Tail..."

"HE WHAT!" I yelled. _Temporary leave was what Laxus was on... that means I've been kicked out_. I was at a loss for words.

"Wha- Why... Why Urtear... I didn't do anything wrong." I was crying again. Fairy Tail was like Family to me and now it's like I'm being dis-owned by the only family I really had left other than Lyon and Urtear.

"Gray listen to me... This is only a guise for a mission He wants you to go on with me... To get you out for a few years we need to make it look like you have resigned from the guild fo good, then the mission from there is to get into the dark guild 'Kurayami no Akuma' and gain their trust by any means necessary. I will protect you the whole time we are there, I promised Makarov and now I will promise you, No harm shall befall you in my presence while we are there, Alright? Do you understand what the mission is Gray" She said to me in a serious tone that meant business. I shivered._ Leaving the guild is one thing, but Joining a dark guild is complete suicide... But Urtear has experience in a dark guild... Okay..._

I looked her in the Eye and said, "let's Do it."

She nodded at me and began to fill me in on the details. I was shocked beyond words.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

GFF: I hate myself right now, But I promise It will get better. Please Review to feed my twisted mind and my plot bunnies. All flames will be fed to Natsu.


End file.
